Mission Manners
by RagsOfAsh
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATED NaruHina: Naruto is to be the next Hokage however, he lacks manners when visiting other villages. They want to him to be Hokage so the mission begins. NO LONGER UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

There it was, the pain of being hit that he had become too accustomed to; the blood seeped down his leg and the warmth on his cold skin made him shiver. Injuries were something Shin Obi knew all too much about; and years of being sliced open had told him this was nothing to cause worry - plus, he'd be completely healed after a good nights rest. He smiled beneath the white porcelain mask that was shaped like a fox; bright blue eyes slicing the arm off his attacker before the pink headed mouse mask bandaged it quickly.

"Did you have to take his entire arm off!" She berated him loudly, "Now we have to carry him all the way back to the village!"

"Dobe." Came the cold voice at his elbow, dark black eyes peeking out from the eagle shaped mask.

"At least I didn't kill him." He shot back, blue eyes glaring at the eagle mask who shrugged.

"You two stop it! I can't carry this guy by myself you know!" On cue the two men lifted the enemy shin obi and quickly made a line back to the village where he was placed in a hospital bed. The kunoichi quickly disappeared only to reappear in medic clothes, and the exchange went largely unnoticed except by the two ANBU who watched her tend to their enemy with intent green eyes searching for the other wounds they had inflicted.

"I don't get it. We heal him just so we can hurt him again."

"Dobe, he attacked us first. Now we're just making sure your stupid arm slicing action doesn't keep us from getting information."

The two ANBU disappeared after receiving a cold glance from the green eyed pink headed medic that pointed at the door then spoke sternly, "Both of you, out."

* * *

Spiked blond hair swayed softly as the man leaned back on the fence, "Sakura's really gotten demanding since you started dating her." The man frowned and glanced at his companion who shrugged the comment off then pointed with his finger at the reclined figure.

"At least I have a girl, unlike someone else."

"It's not like I haven't had girls ask me out!" He jumped up, meeting the black eyes of his teammate.

Sasuke smirked, that he couldn't deny; the blond had certainly grown in popularity since he had become chunin. He had unwillingly participated in the surge of popularity when for three years he was blinded by vengeance only to be brought back by the unconditional love of his friends. Though he'd never show nor admit it, secretly the Uchiha looked up to Naruto and silently thanked him every night for going against his wants and fighting to prove their friendship. "Then why haven't you accepted any?"

Naruto huffed and sat crossed legged on the ground like he did when they were children and listening to one of Iruka's long winded teachings. "Because,"

The black headed man raised a brow at his companion, "Because why? Afraid you'll foul things up."

"No!" He hissed then flopped onto his back, arms hooked behind his head, blue eyes staring into the drifting clouds, "Because she's not there."

"She who?" He leaned on the railing, black eyes peered at Naruto. "If you're talking about Sakura…."

"Of course I'm not." He rolled the bright blue eyes and the voice was a little insulted. "I had a thing for her once but it was very clear that she only had eyes for you." He hissed through his teeth, "Still don't see what she likes in you."

"Obviously everything that's not in you." He smirked as the man shot him a glare from childhood but didn't respond with a verbal onslaught as usual. "So who is she?"

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a low sigh, "The girl that's always liked me - before all this." He waved a hand in the air then turned the palm toward his face to stare at it more intently, "Before all the popularity, before everyone else believed in me."

There was a silence that passed between the two men and Sasuke itched the ANBU tattoo on his arm absently. Though the blond had sought friendship and recognition and finally found it; there was still a void in his life - one he was finding harder than the other to fill.

"Shouldn't you have found her _before _you became popular, Dobe." He growled, then regretted the words when a small frown graced the normally bright face of his friend. "Have you talked to Tsunade-sama yet; she's waiting for your mission report."

"My mission report!" Naruto jumped up, "I completely forgot!"

"She'll be pissed."

"No kidding." With that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Sasuke smirking up at the mocking clouds.

"Oh-ba-san! Here's my mi--"

The loud blond came to a skidding halt when the female appeared in front of him, one of her famous frightening looks directed at the man with the rolled paper in his hand. "You're late." She hissed. Then spun on her heels and clacked her way into the Hokage's office, "If I had known Kakashi would rub off on you this much I would have tried to keep you two apart more."

From the office, a familiar figure was leaned on the far wall, a wave of his hand signaled that he was about to get the same preaching, "Yo."

Naruto smiled boyishly, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Tsunade started as soon as the doors closed, "Naruto, if you want to become Hokage you have to be more responsible!"

The silver headed jounin scratched his head, "I don't want to be Hokage, may I be excused?"

"No! You taught him this!" A finger waggled at the jounin.

"I was already this way." Naruto huffed, "I didn't _copy _him."

A lazy eye arched, "Was that supposed to be a joke? It was boring."

"You two are impossible!" There was a pounding on the desk and both men turned to an angry Tsunade who sighed lowly, "Now that I have your attention," She flopped exhausted into the chair as Sakura handed her a small bottle.

"Hokage-sama, you shouldn't exhaust yourself like that." She whispered, worried green eyes looking over the blond woman who sipped the bottle slowly.

"I'm fine." She sighed again, eyes looking weakly at the two shin obi who now stood at attention, "As I was saying, Naruto - you're going to be Hokage aren't you?" The man nodded and she continued, "There are certain area's you have to refine. First, your manners are lacking greatly." She half smiled at the pink headed Kunoichi, "And as much as I want to say Sakura could be of some help - she is still lacking in that area as well."

"Tsunade-sama I only raise my voice to certain people."

The Hokage laughed lightly, "The medics tell me a different story." She patted the girls hand lightly, "But, that's really not what I'm talking about. I would put Iruka-sensei on this but he really isn't the right one for this either. This particular mission needs someone to teach Naruto high society," She smiled again, "And who better than the most distinguished clan in Konoha."

The silver headed jounin chuckled lightly beneath his mask, "The Hyuga clan."

"The what!? I'm not being taught manners by Neji! He's too arrogant to have manners!!!" Naruto practically jumped at the Hokage.

"Baka, not Neji - Hinata!" Sakura shook her head and rubbed her temple, "Baka."

"Hinata? Why her, she can't even talk to me without stuttering - she doesn't seem to have good manners." A swift hit to the back of his head made him yelp and grab the growing bump, "Saaakuraaa! That hurts!"

"She has more manners than most here." Kakashi yawned, "And definitely more than you. Look at her clan, Iruka-sensei taught you enough about Konoha's past in school for you to know that." He leaned toward the man, "Or did you sleep through that too?"

"I actually think I did." The blond scratched his bump lightly, "It's kind of a blur when it comes to teaching." He laughed lightly along with a chuckling sensei.

Tsunade exchanged a glance with Sakura, "And this is the one that's supposed to become Hokage after me?" Sakura nodded and she dropped her head, "We're doomed, aren't we?"

"I'm afraid so, Hokage-sama."

* * *

I had to do a Naruto/Hinata thingy. I've wanted to for some time because I simply adore Hinata. I hope I kept them all in character. ; There will be some indefinate chapters - not sure where it's going really. 


	2. Chapter 2

A loud nock on the door made Neji grimace and glance at his uncle who nodded, "Get Hinata."

The tall man took a controlled walk down a long hallway and tapped lightly with his knuckle on a door, "Lady Hinata, someone is here to see you." There was silence and he tapped again, "Hinata - Naruto is here to see you."

"Ah, th-thank you Neji-Nii-san."

He paused and sighed, "Hinata, you have to come out."

"I-I will."

He waited, flicking a piece of dark hair behind his ear, "Now." Another pause and he tapped his foot impatiently, "Hinata!"

"C-coming." With that the door slid open and the girl peeked from the dark, a blush covering her exposed face, "I-I'm sorry."

Neji sighed and leaned against the doorframe, "This is a mission from the Hokage. You'll treat it that way?" She nodded and he continued in a softer voice, "No passing out this time, ok Lady Hinata?"

She nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips, "I-I will try, Nii-san."

The man shrugged, "If you actually manage to teach him something it'll be a surprise. Personally, I really don't see why the Hokage is doing this."

"Even a part of you wants him to become Hokage." She tossed a knowing glance at her cousin as she ducked into the hallway beside him; a soft grunt was his only reply and Hinata smiled, a blush covering her cheeks. She wasn't entirely sure that she would be able to face her long time crush much less teach him about manners; but it was an order directly from the Hokage and she would try her best, just as he had taught her all those years ago.

Lavender eyes peeked around the wall where Naruto sat, blue eyes taking in the immaculate surrounding that were the Hyuga compound. His bright eyes met hers and she immediately flushed, "Hinata! Hey!" He waved enthusiastically and almost jumped her in a hug, but thankfully, Neji appeared between them.

White eyes stared at him with intensity, "We have some guests coming by later, Lady Hinata, show him to the room farthest away from them, will you?"

"Nice to see you too." Naruto muttered under his breath as the girl behind her cousin spoke quietly.

"Naruto-kun, I-if you'll follow me."

He waved, "Comin!" He bounced to her side, and walked with her down the hallway, "How's things going? I haven't seen you and Neji in months; I've been on so many missions lately." He scratched the back of his head and smiled boyishly again.

"W-we're fine. Neji-san has h-helped me with my fighting." She blushed and crossed her arms over her stomach and leaned slightly into them.

"You're getting stronger and stronger. I heard Kiba talking about it a few weeks ago, Shino and him have been helping you too."

She nodded, "They have been so kind."

"I always knew you were talented!" He laughed and glanced in an open door before she had time to blush more, "Hey! What's in there?"

Hinata peered into the room then blushed deeper, her voice dropping softly, "That was Uncle's room."

"Uncle?" Blue eyes peered at her, "Your uncle? That means Neji's dad, right?"

She nodded, "Father won't change anything in it."

A sad look came over the blond, "Do you remember anything about him?"

She nodded and turned from him, whispering, "Too much." A silence fell and she started to walk away, "We have things to do, Naruto-kun."

The blond followed willingly, his blue eyes landing on the dark room one last time before bouncing happily in front of his companion. "So whatcha gonna teach me?"

"W-well, a formal dinner."

"Yeah! Food! I'm starving! Are we having Ramen?"

She giggled softly, "No, Naruto-kun. At a formal dinner you don't have Ramen. You have sushi and rolls, and…" She glanced at the blue eyed blond then giggled again as he made a disgusted face, "W-we can have ramen after we go through the basics."

"Yes!! Thank you!" He jumped again and nearly fell over a chair, his quick reflexes the only thing that saved him from the fall.

"Naruto-kun!" She laughed as he gave her a grin.

"I'm alright - didn't become Jounin by being a klutz." He laughed, "Well, most of the time anyway."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she leaned against Sasuke, the smell of disinfectant wafting unpleasantly to his nose making him twitch beside her, "Rough day?" She nodded, green eyes closing as a hand snaked its way into his back pocket; then she turned to him and nuzzled his neck, sighing heavily.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other one around her waist; holding her tightly and allowing her to be weak. Sometimes, the two men forgot that their teammate wasn't as strong as they were and that her job didn't end after the missions. Every injury was painstakingly taken care of, and with the Hokage's failing strength; Sakura had been called upon more and more to fulfill her duties as the village healer. "Sakura," He whispered but he was never good with words, especially one's that were supposed to convey his feelings, so it was no surprise when he didn't finish the sentence. Somehow though, she understood and nodded against his neck, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

"Sasuke," Her voice was weak and soft, "I'm tired." He nodded and looked up at the moon that was high in sky; he didn't know exactly what time it was, but was almost sure it was past midnight. He bent, hooking an arm behind her knees and scooping her lightly into his arms; her head was already slightly limp showing that she had slipped into sleep easily. Quickly he jumped into a tree and in a few minutes landed inside the Uchiha compound, then speeding quietly down a hallway, lay the sleeping kunoichi on a futon and then eased in beside her. When she woke with the lingering nightmares; he would be waiting with those blood red eyes, setting her fears to rest for at least another night. He wasn't supposed to use the sharingan against his friends; but she didn't remember it in the morning and this was to help her sleep, so he assumed the rules could slide for Sakura. Strong arms wrapped around her sleeping form and he let out a low sigh, tightening his hold on her; maybe if he held tight enough, he could keep her safe, if just for the night.

Sakura woke the next morning, snuggling against the warm body next to her and wanting to pretend she was still asleep.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Wake up!!" Both bodies cringed at the sound.

The black headed boy hissed, "Damn. He got passed all the traps again."

Sakura giggled lightly, "It is time to get up anyway." She pushed against him softly, frowning at the warmth that escaped from the gap in the sheets.

"Saaaakura-chaaaan! Saaaaasuke!!! Come on! Get up already!"

"Naruto-kun, this isn't polite." The soft voice of Hinata made the kunoichi smile and the black headed Jounin smirk. "Remember, you have to knock."

"I don't have to knock with these two Hinata. Saaaaakura!" The heavy footsteps could be heard down the hallway, "Hinata and I want to know if you two want to go out for breakfast!!!" _WHAM!_ The sliding door slammed open and the tall man stood breathless, "Come on you two! It's a special! All you can eat! I'm sure we'll see Choji!"

Behind him, a lavender eyed Hinata waved shyly and mouth an 'I'm sorry' to the two reclined on the futon.

"Dobe," Sasuke sat up, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe we wanted to spend a little longer sleeping?"

"And miss breakfast? No way!" He smiled and tugged both of them out of the room, "Come on and get dressed, Hinata and I will meet you at Mishomita." He then turned to Hinata and tugged her by the end of her jacket, "Come on Hinata! Lets wake up Shikamaru!" The Hyuga powerlessly was pulled from the room, her lavender eyes shining and yet begging for someone to save her.

"Naruto-kun, could we maybe slow down just a little?"

"We'll miss the special if we don't wake everyone up!" He laughed and the two disappeared behind a corner of the compound.

Sakura rubbed her temple lightly, "How long has it been since she started teaching him manners?"

"About a month." Sasuke glanced into one of the closets, "I think you left some clothes here the other week; I washed them for you."

She nodded, green eyes frowning at the familiar ANBU uniform that lay folded in the corner of the dark closet, "A month and I don't think he's learned anything."

"Naruto was always slow at learning things that did pertain to combat." He yawned and shut the door, "I mean, look at how long Hinata's had a crush on him; he still hasn't gotten that through his thick skull even after spending almost every moment with her for the last month." He half smiled as he watched Sakura examine the newly washed clothes, "It'll take him a while but he'll catch on eventually."

Green eyes met his black and she blushed lightly, "You want him to become Hokage?"

"I think he would be one of the best Hokage's this village has ever seen actually." He turned his back to her, "Even if he is dense and nearly hopeless, there's no denying that he would protect the village and he's possibly the only one that can at times." He grimaced at the words, biting his tongue until he tasted blood. "But he's still a baka."

Sakura laughed quietly, "He has matured though, and with Shikamaru helping him in tactics he's definitely someone to be feared on the battlefield. Kind of like you." She poked his side and whispered, "Done changing, I'll go on ahead and meet with Ino and Choji." A puff of smoke and she was gone.

* * *

Again, I think as the story goes on they get more and more out of character Oo Mostly you can see Sakura and Sasuke not really in character in this chapter. Pah. Anywho... Thankies RasenganFin for giving me the review! It made my day. I really hope you're still happy with this story.  



	3. Chapter 3

Blue eyes knitted in confusion as he glanced at the fabric that was neatly arranged on the Hyuga's bed, "I'm not so sure I like this, Hinata."

Pale cheeks flushed, "I-it's not that you'll be wearing it often. Hokage's can wear w-what they want. B-but, there are customs."

"I can count on one hand how many times I've actually worn something like this though. I mean, don't I get pants or something to go under it?"

Hinata nodded, "I-I'm sure you've visited ceremonies before and had to dress up, Naruto-kun."

He laughed and scratched the back of his blond head, "Once or twice and Iruka-sensei got mad at me for running away after a few minutes."

She giggled softly, "W-well, you can't run away a-as Hokage."

"Yeah I guess not." He laughed again.

"Th-think of it as a robe." She smiled, blush covering her entire face. "Naruto-kun," Her blush deepened as she toyed with a sleeve hanging in the closet, her back to the Jounin, "F-father - um - you see - well, I-I've been teaching you m-manners for a month or so….."

"Yeah."

"A-and well, f-father wants to know h-how I'm doing."

"I can tell him for you."

She smiled, "Y-yes but he w-wants to s-see it for himself." There was a silence and she continued quietly, the blush on her face turning an almost purple, "H-he w-wants me to, um, um, he wants y-you … th-there's a … um…." She sighed, shoulders drooped and she closed her eyes, "N-nothing, Naruto-kun."

"Formal Dinner?"

The Kunoichi whirled around to face a smirking Naruto, "H-how did you -?"

He laughed quietly, "I heard Neji talking about it last week when I came in. But don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior so I won't embarrass you." Blue eyes sparkled, "But - were you going to tell me? I mean, I've heard about going out of your way to avoid embarrassment but that's taking it a little far."

"Naruto-kun, that's not -!"

She squeaked and he laughed, turning his back to her as he picked up one of the long pieces of fabric, "So, how do I wear one of these anyway?"

After hours of trying to explain the robe-like outfit Naruto finally yawned an invitation to Ramen and Hinata nodded, "I-I should put these where they belong first." She smiled as she sniffed the folded fabric, happy about how accustomed she had grown to having Naruto ask her to Ramen after their lessons. The first time he asked she fainted, the second time she nearly fainted, and it took the entire month to adjust to him asking her almost every day. It wasn't a date, they always invited Neji, Iruka-sensei, or someone else along the way; but it was still a giant leap for her personally. The soft footsteps behind her proved that the Jounin was following her; he was whistling softly to himself, eyes closed, hands locked behind his head in typical Naruto posture. Suddenly, the whistling stopped, and so did the foot steps, "Hey, Hinata, you and Neji don't talk about your Uncle a lot - why?"

Hinata visibly stiffened and whispered without turning around, "He meant a lot to everyone."

"But you can't just forget him. Not ever bringing him up kind of seems like a dishonor, ya know?"

"We haven't forgotten." She shook, the clothes in her hands being rumpled from her clutched fists, "It's just a really sad reminder. Neither branch is free; they both bare the burdens of the other branch, both want to preserve the lives of the other. The main branch is as much a prisoner to the cadet branch as the cadet is to it. We didn't ask to be the main branch; they didn't ask to be the cadet branch - neither of us wanted it this way. Uncle is our hero because he was finally free."

"Hinata…."

"I didn't ask to be the heir." Her voice was stronger and she shook harder, "Neji deserves it more than I do. He would be better at it. I don't like the way it's set up. I don't like the separation of the family . I-I want to be able to choose!"

Without warning, strong arms wrapped around her shaking form, warm breath blew over her ear as she clamped her eyes shut so tight it hurt. Naruto's deep voice whispered, "You will choose. I promised Neji I would fix it for him when I became Hokage; I'm making the same promise to you Hinata. I'll free you both."

Had she not been so distracted with the inner turmoil of the clan's situation, Hinata probably would have passed out from the strong chest at her back and the comforting arms wrapped tightly around her shaking shoulders. But, for the time, she kept her eyes closed and leaned back into Naruto, accepting the silent strength he always oozed from every fiber of his being. It was something he seemed to have a never-ending supply of, and she always welcomed the courageous feeling he invoked in her when he was around. After a few long moments, she stiffened, lavender eyes shot open and she blushed hotly realizing they were still in the middle of the hallway and too close for her fathers comfort. "Naruto-kun," She whispered, her knees starting to weaken and bend slightly, "P-please let me go." She hated passing out in front of him, it made her feel so weak and childish; it was one of the reasons she avoided him most of the time. But thanks to the Hokage's orders, she couldn't do that now and had more interaction with him than she had in all the years she had known him.

"Oh! Sorry Hinata!" He laughed and immediately loosened his hold, scratched the back of his head, and gave his infamous grin that made the girls swoon. Quickly, before she had a chance to think of what had just transpired between them; Hinata bustled into one of the rooms to store the clothes and calm her racing heartbeat before her legs refused to support her.

When she immerged, the blond Jounin was leaning against the far wall, uncharacteristically quiet; a soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips, arms crossed over his chest, and head tilted to the left. Hinata blushed, "R-ramen?"

Naruto nodded but didn't make any advance to move, nor did he speak or remove those crystal clear blue eyes from her. She shivered and took a step to the right, shuffling down the hallway and wishing she knew what was going on in the head of the man who followed quietly behind her.

"Hinata, I'm going to have to skip Ramen today." His voice was soft and she whirled around, curious as to what exactly made him give up his favorite food. The Hyuga heiress had not been prepared for him to be following so closely behind her and nearly fell into him when she turned on her heels. A blush covered her entire face and neck as she glanced up at him, "Ah, sorry."

He nodded, that strange smile still on his lips and that glistening in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine, "Something just came up." He waved a small note in his hand off to the side, "I should be back tomorrow some time." He then leaned toward her and whispered, "Wait for me." In a poof of smoke he was gone and Hinata collapsed on the floor trying desperately to catch her breath. With those eyes and that voice so close to her, how could she not wait?


End file.
